


Jamie and the Tramp

by tricodeku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi are good parents, Adashi is in this fic but the main focus is Jeith, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby James Griffin (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), James is Adashi's adopted son, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Switches, Protective Ryan Kinkade, Strangers to Lovers, they love their little boy so much yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/pseuds/tricodeku
Summary: James Griffin, a rich boy living in an extravagant neighborhood, meets a handsome Tramp that might just steal his heart.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Jamie and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! I've always liked Lady and the Tramp and this is basically that story but tweaked for our favorite boys! Lots of things are changed but the overall focus of the story is still James and Keith!
> 
> Fic notes:
> 
> In this fic James turns 18 and Keith is in his early twenties.
> 
> The rating is for scene where an implied ATTEMPTED rape/noncon occurs but nothing actually happens, (spoilers) and everyone gets out safe and sound. Aside from that and a scene near the end that has a bit of blood, the story is pretty lighthearted but just a fair warning!
> 
> Happy Reading!

James squeezed his caretaker's hand, which was soft and entirely enveloped his own. He swung his legs excitedly in his chair, keeping a keen eye on the clock. He couldn't read the time just yet at his age, but Miss Juniberry said it would be any minute that he would be meeting his new parents for the first time. He couldn't wait! He was told they were very nice, and he was super excited to go home with them.

The next minute couldn't go by any faster, and his eyes shot up to the door when he heard it click open. He got up to his feet and smiled when Allura told him they were here.

Two tall men walked into the room– one with white hair and the other with black framed glasses, and brown hair like him. They towered over James' smaller figure, but they looked just as excited as he was.

Miss Juniberry leaned down to talk to James and she beckoned him forward. "Okay, James, these are your new parents. Do you want to say hi?" she said softly with a grin, and it made him bounce on the balls of his feet eagerly. They were finally here!

The taller man with brown hair covered his mouth with a hand, and his eyes looked watery. Was he crying? "Oh, Takashi, he's so beautiful," he whispered, and the other smiled at James.

"Can I?" James asked, holding onto Miss Juniberry's hand still, and he was thrilled when he received a nod in response.

James didn't waste any time in running to his new dad's legs with a squeal of happiness, and he tugged at the fabric there, wanting to be held. He smiled brightly when he was lifted into the air.

"Hi, James," the man said, and James squeezed his arms around his neck. He already loved his papa so much! 

"Hi, little man," Said the one with white hair, and his teeth were equally bright when he grinned at him. "My name is Shiro and this is Adam. We're going to take care of you, and we love you very much."

James buried his head into his shoulder, and he took in the scent of books and coffee. "I love you too!" He said, and he swore he heard a small sob escape his new dad's lips.

"We bought something for you," Shiro said, and behind him, he pulled out a stuffed puppy with brown ears and a blue collar.

James gasped in awe, and he held the soft thing in his hands. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging it to his chest tight.

His papa turned to talk to Miss Juniberry about their new home and other things James didn't understand, but he didn't let go of the body holding him. He could only think about how nice and beautiful his new house was going to be! He couldn't wait to see his room.

"Are you ready to go?" Shiro said, gathering up some papers, and James nodded.

He said goodbye to Miss Juniberry and they headed outside to go home. When they fastened him into his car seat and they drove to his new house, he looked out the window and tried to memorize the new streets and views of his new neighbors. He loved how the trees were red and orange and yellow, and how the leaves fell everywhere on the pavement. His dads'– now his house– was so gorgeous and big, with a fence and white paint and many flowers. James loved it.

He squealed in joy when he saw his new room, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. For his whole four years of living he'd been wanting for such a place to live, for his own room, and now he had a family, too, and they were super nice.

After showing him around the house and he was settled in, it was finally time to go to bed.

His dad and his papa tucked him in with a kiss, and he snuggled next to his new dog plushie.

"Good night, Jamie," Said Adam, and he adjusted the covers around his large bed to make sure he was comfortable. He was practically drowning in it.

When he was done and headed back to his own room, Shiro planted a kiss on his forehead, and he brushed his hair back with a stroke of his fingers. "We'll see you in the morning, okay? You can have any breakfast you want."

"Strawberries and waffles?"

Shiro smiled softly at him, and he nodded. "Of course, James. Goodnight."

Before he could go through the door, James shifted in his comforter. He had to tell him!

"I love you, daddy," he squeaked out.

His papa paused at that, almost startled, and he stared at him with those kind grey eyes.

"I love you too, James."

He wished him goodnight again, and James cuddled deeper into his squishy pillow as they turned off the lights and walked away. James closed his eyes, trying his hardest to go to sleep. He enjoyed the way the covers smelled– just cleaned and a bit like lavender, but something was off.

The room was so quiet and dark– even with his new night light, and James didn't like it.

He felt too small in his big bed– and he cracked both eyes open, letting out a whimper when he saw into the far corner of his bedroom.

Who knew what strange things lurked in the shadowy places? What if there was a ghost? James didn't feel so good about sleeping on his own anymore, and without further thinking, he crawled out of the bed, grabbing his puppy plushie along with him

He held it tight in his arm as he made for the door. He didn't want to be alone!

James silently closed his bedroom door, and he looked at the dark hallway of his house. His lip quivered in fear. The only light was coming from the window of the stairs, so he walked towards that, and he walked up the steps.

xxx

Adam curled into the heat radiating off Shiro's body, nuzzling closer to the crook of his neck as he slept. Shiro was always a heavy sleeper unlike himself, and usually he would have cursed the thought, until he heard soft pattering on the floor and the door being opened. Adam cracked an eye open, hazily looking at what it was. He felt a dip in the bed, so he nudged at his husband's arm. "Takashi, wake up."

When he shifted into a sitting position, he gaped at the sight. It was James holding his puppy– his big amethyst eyes filling with tears.

Adam immediately woke up fully, and he leaned closer to pick him up. "Oh, baby," he said, and James sniffed when he was pulled into a hug. Shiro was already awake, and he moved to make room for their son with comforting shushing noises. James happily curled at their side, and before either of them knew it, he was out like a light.

Adam ran his fingers through those cinnamon strands, and he got comfortable again in the comforter. "Do you think this will become a habit?" He asked his husband warily. As much as he loved his son, he didn't want him to sneak out of his bed every other night.

But Shiro only shook his head, burying his face into the pillow. "Nah. It's just for this one night. Let him sleep."

That didn't fully convince Adam, but he curled into his arms anyway, watching the slow rise and fall of James' breathing. He supposed that could be a conversation for another day. For right now, he could only snuggle further into his family's embrace.

xxx

James pulled the covers closer to him, and his eyes fluttered open to the morning light filtering through his window. It was Sunday– not that it mattered since he was on Thanksgiving break, but he knew by the smell of waffles and rich coffee wafting through the air. His favorite.

He stretched his arms out in front of him to shake the sleep off, and changed into a creamy cashmere sweater and slacks. Every day he was grateful his parents let him switch their rooms, because he loved looking outside to the orange and yellow trees from the second floor. He wondered if his papa was already up too, and he hoped he hadn't gotten the mail before him.

He rushed out the front door after saying morning to his dad in the kitchen, and he crouched down to get the morning newspaper. He frowned when he saw it. Those stray dogs must have chewed on it beforehand, because there was a rip in the plastic bag.

But no worries– his dads surely wouldn't mind– and he stuffed it under his arm to take it back to them. Just when he was about to go back inside the house– a pair of eyes across the fence caught his attention, hooded and dark and mysterious and _staring_ at him. It sent a cold shiver up his spine, almost paralyzing in place, but James slowly turned away, his movements slow and cautious.

His dads had warned him about the neighbor– Rolo, was his name– and how he should stay away from him. James would have questioned it before, but with that look in his eyes, he had a good reason to keep his distance.

James walked back to the house, where he was greeted with a kiss on his forehead and a hand ruffling his hair. His papa was already sitting at the table, breakfast all ready and set out for their little family. The smell of coffee was strong in his other dad's hand.

He led them to the table where James put the newspaper down.

"I saw Rolo again, across the fence," he said.

That seemed to pique his dads' attention, and Shiro turned to him with furrowed eyebrows, alarmed and worried. "What did he do? Did he talk to you?"

James shook his head, and he sat down at their little round table, taking a muffin from a silver tray. "No, but he was just...looking at me. It was kind of creepy."

He heard his dad sigh from behind him, and he took another sip of his drink. "That man is messed up in the head– you should let your father get the newspaper from now on. He always _lurks_ in the morning waiting for people to come out."

"Is he dangerous?" James said worriedly, darting his violet eyes to grey.

His papa took a sip from his coffee, and opened the newspaper on the table. "I don't think we want to find out," he said grimly, putting the mug down. "But nevermind that– we have something special to show you."

His lips turned into a smile, and James perked up at that, all concern of Rolo forgotten. "What is it? What's the occasion?"

His dad chuckled, and a big hand was placed on his shoulder. "Don't you remember? Your eighteenth birthday is a _little_ important," he said warmly, and a little white box was taken out for him, a pink ribbon tied around it in a neat little bow.

James gasped, and he blushed at his forgetfulness. "Oh!"

"Enjoy, kiddo," said Adam, and a kiss was planted on the top of his head.

James undid the bow carefully, and he smiled widely when he opened the box. A brilliant watch was placed inside, gleaming golden with a turquoise strap. It looked expensive.

"It's so pretty," said James, and he pulled both of his dads in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to show it to Nadia and Ryan."

His papa helped him put it on, and he liked how it sparkled in the morning light.

"Now don't lose it, because you won't be getting another one," snickered Adam, and he received a smack to the arm from his husband.

After he was finished with breakfast, James ran out the door to show it to his two friends.

Nadia lived next door,so it was easy for him to open the white gate and head into her backyard. Since her parents were good friends with his parents, he was always welcomed and it was always unlocked. James walked across the perfectly cut grass, admiring his fancy new watch. He was confused when she wasn't sitting on the porch but instead sitting on the ground, digging something into the garden.

"Um. Nadia?"

She squeaked when he touched her shoulder.

"Ah! James! I didn't hear you coming!" She said with wide eyes, but didn't move from her place on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

A crazed smile graced her lips, and James arched an eyebrow at his friend. He could see now that she was hunched over a small box, little trinkets and papers overflowing from the sides.

"Oh, you know, just burying all memories and gifts of my last ex. Sometimes you just gotta get it over with, ya know?"

She scooped up more dirt to put it on the box, and James looked behind him. "Um...yeah," he said awkwardly. "Where's Ryan?"

"Should be here any minute. He said he'd bring me more supplies to shovel with."

Just like he'd been reading her mind, footsteps walked across the porch from Nadia's house, and Ryan smiled down at James.

"Happy birthday, Jamie," he said, and James launched himself into his arms to give him a hug. "Did your parents give you a present yet?"

James nodded, and he raised his hand so he could see the watch.

"It's beautiful," Ryan commented, and heat rushed to James' face.

He heard Nadia yelling from behind him with a whine. "Hey! Where's my shovel and bucket?!" She cried.

Ryan's lips quirked into a smile. "Oops. Forgot about that. Hey James, maybe we can make you a cake now that you're here."

"That would be fun," Said James, and he felt more than saw Nadia rush to his side to look at his present.

"Ooooh very pretty! Wonder how much _that_ one cost," She exclaimed, "Probably just as much as your clothes," she joked.

Ryan gave her a look, and she zipped her lips. "C'mon. We'll make your favorite flavor," He said.

James licked at his lips and he smiled. "Can't wait."

xxx

Keith sauntered over to the wall of the restaurant, and he took another long drag of his cigarette, watching as the smoke came out in small puffs. Each morning was like this– waiting for the leftovers to be put outside and waiting for whatever trash he was going to eat next, like some pathetic dog wanting to be fed. He couldn't say that he liked getting his hands dirty– but it was a quick and easy way to get something to eat. Wooing some rando and getting a free meal was one of his better methods of getting lunch, but his stomach desperately growled and he needed to find a way to sate his appetite. 

Keith dropped his cigarette to the floor and he crushed it with his boot, putting the flame out easily. After he found a nearly perfect hotdog he took it in his hand, and brought it to his mouth to chew. What a waste of food some people threw out. But least he couldn't complain– a meal was a meal.

Keith walked across the empty streets, wondering what Matt was up to at the second. Maybe he'd go visit him at his work today– he could always make a quick buck from doing a bit of cleaning or chores. But that would have to wait– he needed a drink to wash it down after all.

He kept walking until the streets turned cleaner, and the houses turned larger and more luxurious, surrounded by fences that served more of an aesthetic detail than real protection. He'd been in this neighborhood before– and least to say, it was filled with rich snobs that didn't bother to take two looks in his direction. Not that Keith cared– he was perfectly fine with being ignored by them. Maybe he'd even go steal some of their fruits growing in their backyards while he was at it, just to spite them.

He rounded a corner to take a drink from a water fountain when he came across a big house, decorated with flowers and bordered by a large hedge and a fence. But that wasn't what caught his eye– walking across the sidewalk by himself was a young man, maybe nineteen, with a lithe figure and chestnut brown hair. Even from this distance, he could tell he was extremely attractive, and Keith's breath hitched in his throat when he saw him. He had to meet him.

Walking fast but not so much that his footsteps made a lot of noise, he approached the cutie, stuffing his hands in his pockets to make himself look non-threatening. The boy let out a soft gasp when he announced himself.

"Hey there," he said, and Keith gave him his most charming smile. He was even cuter up close– all soft skin and big, violet doe eyes.

The mystery man took a step backwards, and he stilled. "Um, do I know you?" He asked, not unkindly. What a sweetheart.

Keith shook his head. "No, my name is Keith. But I'd really like to know _your_ name. Please?" He added at the last second.

The boy glanced back to the big house– was it his?– and looked back at Keith. Warily. He took another step towards the gate, something akin to worried caution in his eyes. He was scared.

Keith smiled as warmly as he could, because of course he was. Random stranger in the street? He would be cautious, too. He took a step back to give him some space, and those violet eyes darted towards his arms, and Keith looked down.

"Oh. These scars? I got them working at the train station," he said sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the damaged pink skin to hide them. "The machinery is kind of dangerous, so you get cuts and burns sometimes," he said honestly. "I know they're kind of off-putting…"

Pretty boy widened his eyes, and he shook his head. "No, I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare," he said, and a pink blush rose to his cheeks. My, was he the cutest.

Keith gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "It's okay. Not the first time I've had it brought up. Well, not by a pretty thing like yourself,"

The flirty comment was risky, but the boy didn't immediately run away, and a bright crimson spread across his cheeks. He dipped his head shyly, so Keith continued, putting his hands behind his back.

"So, can I get your name?" He asked softly, leaning forward to look into those violet eyes.

"Um... it's —"

He was so, so close, but at that moment, another, towering man walked through the gate, before the boy could say his name, and Keith internally cursed. He had dark skin and wore an expensive looking jacket, one that Keith could probably never afford. His eyebrows furrowed angrily as he shot Keith a look of pure venom.

_"Excuse me,_ who are _you_?!"He asked, putting himself between pretty boy and him, and glanced behind him anxiously. Was that his boyfriend? If so, why was he alone?

"James, are you okay?"

_James._

Keith tasted the word on his tongue.

It suited him: a pretty name for a pretty boy.

He barely registered when a strong hand pushed him back and he stumbled.

"Ryan, he wasn't doing anything!" A soft voice protested, and Keith felt his heart swell at James defending him. He was so sweet– so unlike his snobby friend.

"James, you can't just talk to strangers," the other man scolded, like Keith wasn't even there. "He could mean trouble. I mean, look at him!"

Keith's expression contorted into a scowl, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And you're so much better?" He rasped, not letting the other's height intimidate him. He'd dealt with taller, nastier guys before. "You're not his father. He can talk to whoever he wants!"

The man's lips parted in shock, but he then narrowed his eyes on disapproval. James stood behind him, eyes wide and uncertain. The taller scoffed dismissively. "Come on, James. Let's not let him waste our time."

He had already pulled James halfway towards the gate, but he didn't move further, as if frozen in place. Suddenly a girl with brown skin and a ponytail came rushing outside to meet them, and Keith knew it was time to go. He gazed intently at James.

"Sorry, dollface, but I have to leave. Maybe we can talk some other time."

With that, he left the luxurious manor, and wondered when he'd see pretty boy again.

xxx

"I can't believe he just walked up to you like that!" Nadia said, as he stuffed more chips in her mouth. "I would have run for my life! You should have run too, James."

They were all hanging out in James' bedroom, Nadia splayed on his bed and James sitting on the alcove cushion near his window, knees pulled up to his chest. Ryan had been unusually quiet, sitting farthest away in a chair James kept by the door.

He sighed, hesitant to speak after their little incident with Keith. He'd never come across someone like him before– shaggy black hair and arms littered with scars. He was an enigma. But yet those blue eyes were so soft and it was like James had known him for a long time.

"I dunno, he seemed pretty nice…"

Nadia munched on more of her chips. "You can't trust him! Did you see the huge scar on his face? He's totally creepy!"

James didn't comment on that, because just thinking about it made it come off as judgemental. If he was honest, he thought the scars made him look pretty cool and tough– not that he'd admit it to Nadia out loud. But Keith _had_ said his scars were from working at the train station…

His attention was pulled away when the doorbell rang, signaling his dad was home from his shopping trip.

"You mind if I–?"

"Sure, go ahead," Nadia said, and she kept stuffing her mouth with chips. "Ask your dad if he brought any cookies!"

James nearly fell down the stairs with how fast he was going, and he greeted his papa with a hug.

"Hey, squirt," Shiro said, and he hugged him back with his large arms. Adam was already at his side, giving his husband a peck on the lips, and James drew his gaze down to what he was holding. Instead of the groceries he'd been expecting, there was a travelling suitcase.

"What's that for? Are we going somewhere?" He asked, inspecting the two items.

His dad smiled sheepishly, like he'd been caught red-handed, and James arched an eyebrow.

Long fingers threaded through the back of his head lovingly.

"James," his other dad said, turning to face him with a soft grin. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Your dad and I have to go on a work trip for a week. You have to stay here."

James' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "By myself?"

"No, of course not– one of your dad's good friends is coming to stay with you. His name is Coran, and he's going to take good care of you."

At the upset expression on his face, he leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "Promise it'll only be a week. You'll be in good hands."

James never liked being left alone for long periods of time– after spending the first few years of his life by himself, he didn't welcome the idea. But he supposed his time with Coran would be nice, if his dad said so.

"Okay…"

Adam smiled at him, and he nudged him with his arm. "Now go wash up– we're gonna have a big dinner tonight before we leave."

"Can Nadia and Ryan stay to eat too?"

"Whatever you want, Jamie."

xxx

When it was time for them to go the following night, both of his dads parted with a big hug each. Coran, his babysitter, had already started making himself at home, robe tied around his body and fuzzy slippers on his feet. James watched longingly as his parents drove away, and Coran didn't miss his sad look.

"How about I make us some food while you take a bath, eh? You'll feel better once you're squeaky clean– at least that's what my ol' gran-gran used to say," he said proudly, and he rolled his sleeves up to get their dinner ready.

When the car went out of sight, James shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "I guess…"

A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulders, and he leaned into the touch. "Your dad and papa love you very much, James."

That succeeded in bringing a smile to his face, and he took a deep breath.

"I know."

xxx

The next day they headed out into the market, to buy groceries that they were missing. Coran has made his specialty pie for them both, and their pantry had been left practically barren in the process.

James carried a large basket in his hands, filled with different fruits and vegetables that they both liked. He wished he could have spent the day with Ryan and Nadia, but he guessed he could hang out with him later. He looked up when his name was called by Coran.

"Can you get those oranges for me over there? There's a good boy."

He did as he was told, and James sighed boredly, gazing across the street to keep himself entertained. When all of their groceries were paid for, Coran turned to him with an alarmed look.

"Oh I forgot something! You bring what we bought to the car, alright? I'll be back in a jiffy!" He said.

James stared at him confusedly but he headed for the car anyway, groceries in one hand and a newspaper tucked in the other. Except… where _was_ the car? He hadn't exactly been paying attention– was it around the corner? James walked to another alley– but it was dark. No, this wasn't the right way, was it? But then–?

Suddenly his basket was thrown out of his hands and James flinched, as all the groceries fell to the dirty ground.

"What–?!"

A dark figure loomed out of the shadows and James took a step back, frightened and feeling a shiver run up his spine. His back hit a warm body and he jumped, startled.

"Hey, sweetheart. What're you doing here all alone?" The man said in a sickly sweet tone, and James wrung his hands together, unsure of what to say.

"I– I was just with– please, I don't want any trouble," he whispered.

A third man emerged out of the shadows, and James felt his blood run cold.

"And you won't get any. We just wanna help you find your way home, sweet thing. Okay? No need to make a fuss."

He sauntered over to him with tight shoulders, and James decided at that moment it was time to run. He sprinted in the direction of the market, but not before one of the men took a grip of his ankle, and he toppled to the floor. James' heart pounded in his chest.

"No! Stop!" He screamed, and the man's weight pushed down on him, pinning his arms in place.

He kicked his legs from underneath him, until it made contact with the man's groin, which produced a pained grunt from his attacker. For a moment he was free, and he took the opportunity to run.

James sprinted across the dark alleyway, panting and his heart ringing in his ears. He didn't know where he was going– just that he needed to get _away_ and as very far as he could. He could hear the footsteps of the men behind him, and he couldn't lose them. He was smaller than them, and they were much faster and stronger.

He jumped over trash cans, squeezed himself between broken wiry fences, until he was covered in grime and dirt and his legs were burning, but they still followed him. When he approached another alleyway– his heart sank into his stomach when he saw a dead end.

He didn't even get a chance to run, because then a pair of hands were on him, and then another, and he was pushed to the floor. He writhed against his attackers, struggling to get free, but it was futile.

"No! Don't! Please!" He screamed, and a hand was quick to clamp over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. A pair of menacing eyes looked down at him, and James could barely see through his tears. The man holding him was straddled over his chest, and he leaned in closer to rasp in his ear.

"Now, you're going to shut the fuck up while I do what I want or I'll make sure you never speak again, got it?"

James couldn't help but let out a whimper at that but he didn't dare make another noise, as tears trickled down his temples into the soil underneath him.

The man gripped at his wrist like a vice, and he clenched his fist as tight as he could. "My, that's a pretty watch you've got there. You don't mind if I take it, do you? What a sweet boy."

James let out a sob through his hand as it was taken from his person, and he struggled again to get free. His legs kicked out and thrashed, but they were quickly pinned down by another pair of hands.

He wanted to be anywhere else but here– he couldn't believe this was happening to him– and James squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell down his face.

"Aw, don't cry, little one– this will be over quicker if you don't fight."

His hands were then tied together by a strong zip tie, and James opened his eyes to see his attacker tightening them– when a strong kick was delivered to the side of his head.

James startled at the sudden movement and he recoiled back, as a fourth figure punched the second man holding his legs down. The moment he was free, he crawled back as best as he could with his hands tied, and he shut his eyes as blows were delivered. As soon as the three bodies were on the ground and there was no more noise left, he opened them, wary and frightened and on the verge of crying. He heard a soft voice call his name.

"Jamie? Oh, darling…"

James drew his gaze up to the familiar tone, and he almost burst into tears. "Keith?"

His acquaintance knelt down on the ground, inspecting the zip tie around his hands. "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He rasped.

James let a few of his tears fall, and he lowered his chin. "K-keith– those men– I was so scared," he cried, and Keith gently put a hand on his arm, his eyes soft and concerned.

"Let me help you up, okay? Here we go."

He was hoisted to his feet with Keith's help, and James let his shoulders fall, shameful and embarrassed. He could feel the icky grime on his face and his body, and he could only imagine what he looked like.

"We need to cut that before it digs into your skin," explained Keith, and James only nodded. "C'mon. I have a pair of pliers back at the train station."

He led the way, and James followed close to his side, not wanting to be followed by anyone else. He didn't say anything when Keith put a hand on his back, warm and comforting in his distress.

When they got to the train station, Keith was quick to find a pair of pliers to cut the zip tie. James rubbed the reddened area on his wrists, and he lowered his gaze. "Thank you…"

Keith offered him a tiny smile, and James felt his heart skip a beat. "I'd do it again."

James wiped the rest of his tears away, and Keith seemed to perk up. "Do you want to wash your face? You can use the sink in that room over there."

James sniffed and he nodded. "Okay."

Coran was right– he did feel better when he was squeaky clean. And he couldn't be more thankful for Keith's help. When he came back out of the bathroom, Keith smiled, like he had been waiting for him.

"You're looking better already," he commented softly, and James couldn't help but blush.

Keith's dark hair framed his face perfectly– and James noticed how soft his skin looked despite the scars. He looked down at his feet, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

"I should probably go before Coran comes back," he said shyly, and he wrung his hands together, feeling like something was off.

"Not without this," Keith said, and he pulled up the watch that had been stolen from him.

James' jaw fell open. "How did you–?!"

"Figured such a pretty thing could only belong to you, right?" Keith answered with a grin, and James let him put it back on his wrist. He didn't miss the way he brushed his thumb over the top of his hand, soft and slightly bigger than his own.

"Thank you," James said again, although it didn't need saying. His heart was beating too fast in his chest– and he was sure he knew the cause of it. But he suddenly remembered Coran, and didn't stop to ponder more on it. "I...I have to go," he said.

"Can I walk you?"

He said it without hesitation, and James paused, finding himself nodding his head. Keith proved that he could protect him– that he was _trustworthy_ , so he thought it couldn't hurt. He didn't want to get in trouble again. 

xxx

"Will I see you again?" Keith asked him, when they got back to the market, just out of sight of the other people walking by. He said it so eagerly, and James felt heat rush to his face. He _really_ wanted to talk to him, didn't he?

He gazed up into those blue eyes, which glimmered with something like anticipation, and James brushed his fringe back behind his ear, shy and uncertain. Keith was a bit taller than him, so it took everything in James to not gaze directly at those pink lips.

"I– okay."

A pleased smile sliced across Keith's face, giddy and excited at his response. "Great. Then it's a date. I'll see you later, dollface."

Wait.

What did he just agree to?

James didn't get a chance to respond, because just like that Keith was off, walking in another direction to only god knew where. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

When he returned to a very anxious and frazzled Coran, he lied about where he had been, saying he had gotten lost. He didn't comment on James' dirty clothes or the missing groceries when he saw him, and he only gave him a hug, which was probably for the best. He didn't need both of his dads to worry about him, especially when they were away on a business trip.

Keith could stay as his little secret.

xxx

James did not realize that to Keith, 'later' meant that very night. When he was clean and in a fresh set of clothes, he lay on his bed, reading a book before he went to sleep. It must have been ten thirty when he heard something tap at his window.

Confused, he stood up to draw the curtains back, and he was surprised to see Keith sitting on the roof outside.

He startled, and opened the window for him right away. Wasn't it raining just a while ago!? "Keith!? What are you doing here!?" He said, hushed so Coran wouldn't hear him downstairs. He didn't even know _how_ Keith had gotten up here.

Keith greeted him with a large smile, and he pulled out a bouquet of flowers behind him. "I'm here for our date," he said simply, leaning across the window frame to get closer to James.

James gaped at the roses, the lilies and baby's breath, and his cheeks warmed all the way to his ears. "You...got these for me? They're lovely," he said, and he gingerly took them from his hands.

"So are we gonna go?" Keith asked, gesturing outside with puppy eyes, that were big and _extremely_ convincing. James glanced at his door.

"But...Coran…"

"–Will be here when you get back, safe and sound," Keith finished.

James' lips pulled into a grin, and he nodded. A little voice in his head told him not to go–that he was breaking so many rules that he had set for himself, but he ignored it. Keith had been extremely helpful to him– and not to mention he was also very handsome. Even if his friends recoiled at the type of person Keith was, he would keep him safe. Besides, it was just one date, right?

After putting his flowers in a nearby vase, James slipped out of his bedroom window, and followed Keith to their date.

xxx

Keith could not believe that he was going on a date with James. After finding the poor boy tied up by those sick bastards, he felt for him, as well as a new need to keep him safe. He was so precious when he got his watch back, and even more so when he got him the flowers. Usually, he wasn't attracted to his type– going more for burly dudes that _didn't_ live in the filthy rich parts of town– but he knew James was different. He had an air of wonder and innocence to him, and it was endearing to Keith. And now he was leading him to a special restaurant by the hand, eager and excited as ever. He took him to Slav's, an Italian restaurant where one of his good buddies worked.

James stopped walking when he noticed they were going towards the back and not the front door, and Keith quickly turned around to face him.

"It's um– a better, secret place," he explained, giving James a reassuring smile when he did.

He believed him, and hesitantly walked beside him in the dark, until they got to a little table with two chairs– perfect for a date. Keith let go of his hand to approach the back door, and he knocked a secret pattern.

A few moments later, his friend Hunk opened up, clad in his usual chef attire and chef's hat. He gazed around confusedly until he noticed Keith, smiling widely at him. "Oh, hey man! What's up! You hungry for another one of Hunk's delights?" He flipped a pan in his hand, sloshing around something that smelled delicious.

Keith took a step back, and he drew his gaze back to James, who emerged out of the shadows shyly. "Actually, I brought someone here with me," he rasped.

Hunk looked to James and back to him knowingly, then he 'ahh'ed in understanding. "Oh, I gotcha– you have a cute little boyfriend now! I like this one a lot." He winked at Keith playfully, who clicked his mouth shut at the last comment.

He only shot Hunk a look, so the other turned swiftly into the kitchen. "Spaghetti and meatballs coming right up!" He said hurriedly, and he immediately got to work.

Keith ran his fingers through his thick hair, when James piped up next to him. "What did he mean, 'this one'?" He asked innocently, with a slightly raised eyebrow that worried Keith.

He chuckled nervously, and lowered his hand back down to his side. "Y'know, Hunk's first language isn't english, so I guess he just meant he likesyou," Keith explained, and tamped down the annoying feeling growing in his gut.

He led James to a small table to sit down at, decorated with bread sticks and even a small candle that he liked. James grinned down at the set table. "I've never been on a date before," he said softly, and Keith couldn't believe his ears.

"I find that very hard to believe, dollface," he commented, and took a seat next to him.

James blushed prettily, and he put a napkin down on his lap. "So, how long have you known Hunk?"

Keith tapped his fingers against his chin in wonder, recalling how long it's actually been. He leaned back in his chair. "We go pretty way back, actually– we were just kids when I met him. Since I was mostly on my own, his family helped me out a lot and took care of me."

James' already soft expression turned into a smile, and Keith's heart fluttered. "That was nice of them."

"Yeah, I mean– nothing's really changed since then, but what can you do, right?" He grinned at his date, and leaned closer to him on the table, hand propped against his cheek. "But, what about your family? Is Coran your dad?"

James shook his head lightly, and he folded his arms over the clothed table. "No, he's just taking care of me while my parents are away. They adopted me when I was really little, but they became the best parents I could ever have."

He spoke so fondly about them, Keith's heart practically melted inside his chest. How could someone look and be so sweet?

"With how nice you turned out, I'm not surprised," Keith said kindly, and he adored the way James laughed and hid his blush.

"Couldn't have done it myself."

When their spaghetti was brought out they ate contently, sharing more of each other's lives as time went on. James told him about his other friends and his creepy neighbor, and how Ryan and Nadia actually weren't rich snobs. In return Keith even told him about a dog he used to have before he moved to their town. It was a perfect night– and James was undeniably forcing himself into his heart.

After dinner and a couple of shared meatballs, Keith took him around the park, where the other couples took refuge to look at the moon. They didn't have a carriage, but it was okay– they could visit the fountain, and leave their handprints in wet concrete– an activity James especially liked, and even more when Keith tripped over and got it on his pants. It was under an old oak tree where Keith pulled James in, and with his permission, gave him his first kiss. He was as sweet as candy, and he loved when James asked for more, despite his inexperience and his shyness. Keith couldn't ask for a better night.

When they were both settled inside an abandoned carriage that they found, they stared at the moon together, until James drifted off to sleep with his head laying on top of Keith's chest. Keith ran his fingers through those cinnamony strands, keeping watch over them both, until tiredness tugged at his heavy eyelids, and he fell asleep too.

xxx

James's eyes fluttered open as he felt the warmth of the morning sun seep into his skin, waking him up from his peaceful slumber. Right away he noticed that he was _not_ in his bed, and there was something under him _moving._ There were trees all around him– a few benches– and he took in the carriage that he was practically laying in. Something soft nuzzled into his side and he looked up– Oh, yes. Keith. Wait. Keith!? Oh no. What time was it!?

Leaving the warmth of Keith's side, James shifted to a sitting position, which produced a small whine from his date. When he finally seemed to wake up too, he gazed at James with a sleepy smile, running a hand over the small of his back.

"Hey, dollface. Sleep well?"

After noticing him moving away, his eyebrows furrowed into something more serious. "What's wrong?"

What was _wrong_ was that a million problems were going through his head, because James should have come back to his house _hours_ ago. But he couldn't explain that to Keith all at once, so he simply stood up from his place in the carriage. "I have to go. Coran is going to be so worried about me!"

Keith turned alert, and he slipped out of the carriage suddenly, chasing after James and getting in front of him. "Wait! You can't just _leave_ ," he argued.

James knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" 

Keith brought his fingers to his chin, and lovingly held it there, stroking a thumb over his lips. His eyes were big and pleading, so James looked away. "I just… didn't you have fun with me last night?"

James brought a hand up to lower his. "I did, but I really need to _go._ " Coran was probably pacing around his room at this second, and already calling up both of his dads.

A look of dejectedness fell over Keith's expression, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Okay. But first, let me show you something, Jamie." He smiled mischievously, but James only shook his head.

"Keith–"

"It'll be quick, I promise," Keith said, and he tugged him over to the same hillside, looking over their little town. It was the same model houses as James' neighborhood, complete with fences and those sunset-colored trees. It reminded James of home.

"Now look over there," Keith said, and he guided James' eye to the vast expanse of land and treetops. It was equally as beautiful, but he didn't know what he was getting at. Keith turned to him with two hands holding his own.

"Jamie, there's so much more to life than being cooped up in a house, sheltered all your life! Do you really want to stay here with everyone protecting you from what's out there?" He rasped.

Keith was so passionate about the world, about being anywhere else than their little town, but then James finally understood.

"Keith, I… I can't just _run away_. I have a whole _life_ here," he said, his mouth pulling into a pout. He gazed at those inky pools that were Keith's eyes, pleading and hoping he'd understand. "And my parents would get so worried. _Coran_ is probably really worried right now."

There was an indecipherable look in Keith's eyes– something akin to disappointment but radiating affection, and he sighed, dropping his forehead to James'. He closed his eyes. "I understand," Keith rasped, soft and low and unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

A feeling of guilt washed over James, but he quickly ignored it in favor of pulling away.

"At least let me walk you home, 'kay?" Keith said, and he smiled at him like nothing had been upsetting him in the first place.

James nodded, and he didn't mind when Keith grabbed his hand as they walked. The morning air was chilly, so it provided a small comfort as the anxiety in James grew.

He wasn't expecting for them to stop at the train station, when Keith noticed that something was off. When they approached one of the broken engines Keith had been working on, he noticed the surface was defaced with spray paint with a symbol James didn't recognize, and it looked like the whole thing had been horribly destroyed with a hammer– bits and pieces of shrapnel were on the floor, and wires were sticking out of the box. Both of them stilled at the sight.

"Keith? What happened here?" James made sure not to step on any shrapnel or train parts, moving away from the mess.

Keith took one of the broken metal shrapnels and he tossed it to the side, a shadow falling over his face. "Sendak. He's someone that I owed some money to, and I guess he finally found out where I worked, the jackass." he grumbled.

James glanced at Keith's face worriedly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Keith shook his head grimly. "No. But I'd like to see the look on his face when he gets a taste of his own medicine," He mused, picking up a dirty bottle of spray paint off the ground.

James' brows shot up at what he was saying. "Keith– you can't. You'll only get in trouble," he reasoned, but the mischievous look in his eyes didn't go away. He was surprised when Keith grabbed his wrist, pulling him in a direction that was _not_ his home.

"C'mon, Jamie. Promise it'll only take a little time– then we'll take you home."

" _What!?_ Keith, no." He tried to pull away, but Keith was already dragging him to another unknown place, where Sendak supposedly was.

James didn't like the idea of the guy– he had practically trashed Keith's work all because of a debt, and he knew what they were doing was a bad idea. But he didn't protest anymore, as Keith led them to what looked like a seedy bar. It looked busy inside– but Keith only pulled him into the alleyway, squeezing himself through a wiry metal gate. James did _not_ like this.

"Keith, are we trespassing?" He whispered, because it was dark and damp and he didn't know where they were. A cold chill ran up his spine when he noticed Keith hunched over an expensive-looking vehicle. "Is that Sendak's car?"

Keith didn't respond to him right away, but only got to work in defacing the windows and hood with bright red paint. "Don't worry about it, we'll be gone in a second."

But at that moment the back door at the end of the alley opened, and two officers in uniform walked out. James felt his entire body go rigid– and his stomach dropped right through the floor.

"Keith?!"

Keith whipped his head around, and his eyes widened at the officers. Just as they could yell at them to put their hands up, Keith got to his feet, and threw the paint can away. "Oh no. Run!" He said, and immediately turned in the other direction, his boots splashing against the mud. He grabbed James' arm to beckon him forward, and then let go to let him squeeze through the wiry metal gate.

James' heart thrummed against his ribs as he followed Keith, hearing the cops' shouts of 'stop right there!' behind him. He didn't know how close they were– and he didn't want to get caught. Keith raced across to another part of town, in a pattern that was hard to keep up with. When they were in a clearer area, he dashed through dirt roads, and James panted hard.

Something caught against the fabric of his sweater and he gasped as he was pulled to an abrupt stop. Keith wasn't in front of him anymore– and his blood went cold. Oh no. No, no! This couldn't happen!

Before he could call for Keith, there were a pair of hands on him, and he knew that was it.

xxx

Keith was panting by the time he came to a stop, and a relieved laugh escaped his lips. He wasn't planning on getting chased by the cops today, especially after their date– but at least James was–

Keith swiveled in place, looking for the brunet. Where–he was right behind him! He couldn't have–?! "James?!" Keith yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. Oh no. This was really bad. _Fuck!_

_"James!"_ He screamed again, but there was no response. How could he have lost him?! Fuck, he was in so much trouble– he _promised_ he would have taken care of him! Keith ran two hands over his face, anxious and desperate. He was afraid of what might have happened– but a little voice in him already knew the answer. _Shit!_

He raced back to the pub to find him.

xxx

James wrung his hands together anxiously as he was walked down the police station. His parents were going to be so upset with him– and he could only imagine what Ryan and Nadia were going to say. A cold chill went up his spine as he was led to a dim holding cell, and he could hear dirt squelch under his feet when he went inside. James' body trembled as he heard voices erupt as he entered, feeling a dozen eyes fall on him in an instant. He could see multiple figures around him– all taller and seemingly older. It made him nervous.

"What's a little cutie like you doing here?"

"Aw, look at the sweet thing they brought in today,"

"What'd ya get in for, sweetheart? C'mon, tell us. We don't bite."

James' eyes darted to the strangers, and he held his hands closer to his chest. "I–I don't…–"

One of the men, probably Keith's age, walked towards him, and his bronze hair was long and put in a ponytail. His face was scarred just like Keith's. "That's an elegant watch you have there– mind if I take a look?"

He took a hold of his wrist and James immediately yanked it away, making himself small against the wall. Before he could crowd him again, a woman in a white dress stood in front of him, swatting the hands away. "Leave the kid alone, will you? Can't you see he's scared of your ugly mug?"

She batted the cigarette out of the man's hand, and he whined petulantly when it fell to the floor. "I only wanted to see it! He's _rich_ rich, Roni."

The woman turned to face James, and he could see she had kind, blue eyes and smooth brown skin. "Don't worry about Matty here, alright? He's just too curious for his own good. You okay, honey? You look like you've been through it."

"I just… can I have some water?" James choked out, dipping his head so the others couldn't see him. His face was warm with embarrassment, and he wished he could go home.

"Sure thing, darling. Matt, can you bring us some water? There you go. The name's Veronica, by the way."

James took the glass with shaky fingers and sat down, and he tried not to wince at the earthy taste. It only made him feel more sick than he already was.

"Say, you don't look like the type to get in trouble, honey. Is everything alright at home? You can tell the officers anything, you know."

But James only shook his head, tucking his chin in shame. "I… was with someone and...we got caught. They only got me." he croaked, feeling his mouth go dry.

A chorus of mutters erupted at his statement, and Veronica shushed them.

"It wasn't Kogane, was it? I heard he got a new little boyfriend like you. He _never_ gets caught," he heard Matt say across the room, and he grinned when James' eyes shot up.

"I… It _was._ How did you know?"

There were more murmurs at that, and James was left confused as ever. He looked to Veronica for answers, who shook her head and gave him a pitiful look. She brushed his loose strands away from his face.

"Oh, sweetie. We all know Keith. He's nothing but a tramp– all he looks for is for is a new little boyfriend or girlfriend to play with every month. And now it looks like you were the chosen victim this month."

James furrowed his brows at the information, not understanding. "Wh– what? What are you talking about?" Keith was _not_ like that, was he?

Matt's voice ringed across the cell. "I'm surprised he picked someone so young this time around– Keith's a little rascal. Don't blame him though– you _are_ pretty cute."

James felt dread seep into his stomach, and he turned to Veronica. "How many... _others_ were there?"

Veronica bit the inside of his cheek, and her eyes flew to the ceiling. "Well, truthfully we had a fling, and so did Matt, and then there was Romelle, my brother Lance, Katie, and Lotor…"

Every name was like a sharp stab to his gut, and James' eyes widened in shock, letting his perception of Keith realign with the new information. Keith...was a _player._ Through and through. And he'd done this many, many times before.

At his crestfallen expression, Veronica turned to him with thin lips. She brushed a hand over his arm in a comforting way. "I know it sounds bad, but you're lucky to have gotten away from him. You can do so much better than him, sweet pea. I swear when we get out of here, I'm going to kick his ass."

Matt chortled behind him. "Yeah, you said that the last time but then you ended up in his– ouch!" He rubbed the place where he'd been pinched, but James couldn't pay attention, instead staring at the ground. Veronica placed a hand over his own.

"But don't fret too much, darling. Y'know, I think that one of these days he's gonna meet someone delicate and kind– a real nice boy, and he's gonna change his ways for that certain person."

She nodded towards him, like she was talking about _himself_ , but James didn't meet her gaze. "I don't know if I'm that person…" he said brokenly, running a hand over his arms.

He didn't know what else Keith had been hiding for him– and at that second, James wanted nothing more than to leave the awful cell. He didn't know when that was going to happen.

"...How long have you guys been in here?" He asked, voice small and frightened.

Veronica raised her eyebrows, and a look of understanding spread on her features. "Oh, don't worry, honey– you'll get out in practically no time. With that fancy lil watch of yours, anyone can see that you don't belong here."

James' gaze fell on said watch, gleaming in the dim light. He hoped Coran would come get him soon– he couldn't bear another minute in the strange place. He felt drained, and heartbroken.

Just as if they had been listening to their conversation, the door opened at that moment, an older woman walked inside to call for James. "Come on, sweetie. Your guardian is here to pick you up."

James stood up when the others told him goodbye, and his head hung low as he tried to think about anything else but soft black hair and scarred skin.

xxx

As expected, Coran was extremely worried when he found him, and James had to explain everything to him. Since James didn't actually do anything at the time, he was let off with a warning, which was a relief, because he didn't want to cause his parents even more stress. He was surprised when Coran told him they didn't know, which left James dumbfounded.

"Ah, when I was a youngin I also got in heaps of trouble, truth be told! I'm just glad you're safe and sound. Figured it'll be alright if we kept this one our little secret, eh?"

James smiled at his guardian, and he didn't stop him when he gave him a hug. "Thanks, Coran."

If only his friends could have the same reaction...

xxx

"You did WHAT?"

James let out a deep sigh, knowing that telling Nadia and Ryan would be a bad idea. He _didn't_ want to repeat the story again– especially about the part about his arrest. It was obvious that they had a deep dislike for Keith from the start– and it was just as evident on their faces now.

"James, I _told_ you to stay away from that guy!" Nadia shrieked hysterically, like he didn't remember when she'd said that at all. He had, but just elected to ignore it.

"I know you did! I was just _one_ date, that's all…" He said slowly, and dipped his head in something akin to shame.

"And you still sneaked out in the middle of the night to go with him? He got you _arrested!"_ Said Kinkade, upset and hurt and disbelieving.

James ran a hand through his hair, and he closed his eyes, frustrated. He was so glad Coran was outside gardening, so he didn't have to listen to his friends _scold_ him.

"He's not a _bad_ person, Ryan!"

"Is _that_ what he told you? After he got you caught by the _police_?!"

James growled deep in his throat, so unlike himself that for a second he didn't believe he'd made the noise. "You're not my father, Ryan! So stop acting like you know what's best for me! I don't _need_ you guys to tell me I'm in the wrong!"

He outburst was followed by a deafening silence, and James slumped back into his bed, letting his head fall into his hands. He had felt so bad the entire day, and the last thing he needed was his friends to give him more lectures to make it worse. He wanted to be alone.

After a minute or two, Nadia's voice piped up, quiet and careful. "I think it's time to go, Ryan," she said, and James didn't stop them as they left his bedroom.

He could only lay back in his bed and stare at the ceiling, feeling as tears welled up in his eyes. James couldn't stop thinking about Keith, and the others he'd been with, and their date...it was all too much.

It wasn't two minutes after his friends were gone that he heard a familiar tapping against the window. James gasped at the sound, and sure enough, Keith was outside, even though the sky was grey and cloudy and it was starting to rain, clad in his usual vest and buttoned up shirt. James knew he shouldn't have, but he opened the window anyway.

"Hey dollface," Keith greeted, pulling a rose from behind him, and it only made James' heart hurt even more. "Brought you a little something," he said with a smile.

James folded his arms across his chest, and his mouth thinned into a line. "Why are you here, Keith?"

"I just– Look, I'm sorry about what happened– I'm _so_ glad that you didn't actually get caught–"

James felt a flare of anger in his chest, and he tightened his hands into fists. "I _did_ get caught, Keith! All because you wanted to go have your petty revenge!"

Keith's face blanked, and he stammered. "I– I didn't know," he said softly, and reached forward to cup James' cheek. "I'm so sorry, Jamie."

James pulled away from his touch, and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "They kept me in a holding cell! With a bunch of people I didn't know– and, I was so embarrassed, and scared..." Tears brimmed in his eyes, so he squeezed them shut.

He opened them when he felt two arms wrap around his body, and he pushed him back. "Keith, I don't want you to come up here anymore," he sniffed, wiping a stray tear away from his face.

An expression of equal horror and shock painted Keith's features, and he balked. "B-but why not? You got out safe and sound, didn't you?"

"I don't want to _see_ you anymore, Keith!"

Keith shrunk in on himself, and he glanced to the floor in confusion. "...I… but we were having such a good time," he said softly, and James huffed petulantly, crossing his arms once more.

"Is that what you told Veronica? And Matt? And Lance and Romelle and all those other people?" He hissed out, lip jutted forward angrily. He knew it was wrong– that all of his anger was based on jealousy, but he couldn't help himself.

Keith's face paled, and his eyes turned to the side of plates. "V-eronica? Matt?? I– T-those were– how did you _find out_ about that?"

James hunched his shoulders. "Does it matter?! Just leave me alone, Keith. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"James, I-I care about you a lot, I never meant to–"

"Just _leave_ , Keith!"

James dropped back down in his bed, rolling away from Keith and he didn't bother turning around to see him climb back down the house. James' vision distorted with tears, and he sniffed quietly between his sobs. He never wanted to see his dads more than at that very moment.

xxx

Keith landed on the ground with a grunt, the rose he had brought James crumpled in his hand and the petals already falling off. His rejection had hurt more than anything in his pathetic excuse of a life, and the fact almost surprised him enough to give him whiplash. None of his other exes had that effect on him– and he didn't know how to feel about that. James had looked so upset– and he couldn't even imagine what he had experienced in the jail cell. He was so sweet, and good, and he didn't deserve to be there. But it was all his fault that he was put there in the first place. He was such a fool.

Keith sighed deeply, and he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he crushed the flower in his hand. God, what he wouldn't do for a cigarette right now. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and headed back in the direction of his rickety apartment. He wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone, much less without a proper meal in his stomach. But there was nothing else he could do right now.

xxx

James sniffled as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his tear-tracked cheeks with his hand. It was already getting pretty late, so he decided to go talk to Coran about what they were going to have for dinner. As much as he wanted to sulk in his room, his stomach was starting to grumble, so he walked down the stairs to find him.

He stopped mid-step when he heard a loud _CLANG_ on the floor, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Coran?" He called out, and walked down to the foot of the stairs. Had something fallen? Was he hurt? 

"Coran, where are you?"

He rounded the corner until he was at the dinner table, and James felt every muscle in his body freeze when he looked up.

A pair of hooded eyes were staring at him– right in his kitchen, and a paralyzing fear spiked up in James' soul.

Rolo.

"H-how do you get in here?!" James yelled, and his breathing came out harsh with his fright.

The intruder didn't say anything– and it only scared James more. Where was Coran?!

"You have to leave," James tried, and his eyes trailed down to see there was something in his hand. A white cloth and a knife.

James took in a shuddering breath.

xxx

Keith kicked at the dirt as he walked, hands stuffed in his pockets and head hung low in misery. All the different ways he could make it up to James sprung in his mind, but it honestly seemed hopeless. Someone so nice like James probably deserved better anyway– much better than _him_ , and the thought broke his heart. Was he really destined to be with someone else? He didn't like the idea one bit. He'd come to care about James so much, and he was the only one Keith wanted to spend his time with.

He was pulled out of his unraveling musing when he heard a thumping noise, like someone was hitting against a surface really hard. It wouldn'thave concerned him if it was anywhere else– but a neighborhood like this one? _It was weird_ , he thought, and he followed the noise to check it out. It was probably some raccoons that had gotten stuck in a trash can again, but it didn't hurt to look– Keith liked animals.

He approached the source of the noise, which seemed to come from a tool shack in a front yard, and Keith arched an eyebrow at the sight.

"What the hell?"

He unlocked it with a twist of his finger and immediately, the doors swung open to reveal a distressed man with a moustache and gardening gloves, crying comically fat tears.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked.

He gasped as the man launched himself forward into Keith's arms, and he grit his teeth in embarrassment, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, it's Jamie's little boyfriend, isn't it!? Oh, thank the heavens! It was Rolo– he tricked me into helping him with his gardening tools, and then he shut the doors! I didn't mean to…"

The man sobbed with snot coming out his nose, and Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. _Jamie?_ Wait… this wasn't... _Coran_ , was it!? And if this was his neighbor that locked him up, then did that mean—

"You've got to go help him, Keith! He's going to break into the house! I tried to stop him!"

Keith sucked in a harsh breath. Oh no. James!

xxx

Keith didn't waste any time in sprinting back to the house, picking up a baseball bat from the front yard on the way. He kicked the door open when he went inside, and he could already hear struggling in the living room.

"James?!"

He gasped when he saw Rolo and James, thrashing on the floor as the smaller tried to get away.

"Keith!" He screamed, but it was cut short when a knife was dug into his neck threateningly. His eyes were shimmering with tears, and Rolo held him in place with a strong arm around his front.

"Let him go, you sick bastard! Coran already called the cops– they'll be here any minute."

Rolo only gripped James harder, who whimpered in his hold. "Please… please let me go," he cried out, and it broke Keith's heart when Rolo gave him a shove to shut him up.

His attacker narrowed his eyes, and Keith only clenched his jaw in anger.

"Drop the weapon and move away from the door, or I'll plunge this into his throat," Rolo spit out, and Keith's hands trembled around the bat.

Not wanting to take any chances, he did as he was told, which only brought a sick smile to Rolo's face. He shuffled backwards towards the front door with James in hand, and Keith could only stand there uselessly. _Fuck!_

He grit his teeth together when the asshole dove the point deeper into James' neck and he let out a pained cry, thrashing his legs against the floor. "Don't, don't! Stop! Please!" he yelled out, tears falling from his eyes.

"Stop it!" Keith screamed, and he fumed when Rolo just chuckled sadistically.

That was the last straw for Keith, and without thinking, he lunged himself towards Rolo's knife, twisting it out of his hold. A searing pain burst on his palm, but he grabbed it anyway.

"Go!" Keith yelled, and James squirmed from underneath Rolo's arm, making for the front door.

He heard the older man cry out when he twisted his arm around at an unnatural angle, but then a punch was delivered to the side of his face. A throbbing pain bloomed on his cheekbone, and Keith struggled when Rolo got on top of him.

There came another punch and another, and Keith quickly managed to roll them over with his legs around the other's torso. A fire burned in his chest as he saw the other's cruel eyes– boring into his soul and making him angrier. His knuckles ached as he punched the bastard in the nose, until hot blood was spewing out underneath his nose. His crazy, unfazed laughter made Keith see red, and he couldn't stop. Not until a warm hand landed on his shoulder, urging him to stop.

"Keith! Don't! That's enough, Keith! Please!" he heard James' sweet voice, and he was instantly pulled out of the spell that had taken over him. Rolo was unconscious underneath him, and those soft hands cupped his face away from the sight, until his blue eyes met violet, big and concerned about him.

James was virtually unscathed, but Keith couldn't help but feel massive relief in that moment. Tears stung at his eyes when he pulled him into a hug, warm and loving and not even caring about his bloodied hands. He smelled like he always did– like cinnamon, and flowers, and _home._

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble, James," He sobbed out, but the other only shook his head.

"Don't worry about that– we're safe now. And you're here, with me."

He didn't notice when Coran came back into the house, along with Nadia and Ryan following close behind. She cupped her hands over her face when she saw all the blood. Police cars were already lining up outside the house, along with a third car Keith didn't recognize. Two older men got out of the car in a rush, and James pulled away to see them.

"Dads?"

He let James stand up, and he immediately ran to hug the two with all his might. His dads seemed extra relieved to see that he was okay, checking his face for injuries, and Keith felt a smile tug at his lips, and a warmth rise in his chest.

He got to his feet and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Hey," a voice said next to him, and Keith looked over to see Ryan and Nadia standing closeby. "I'm sorry about what I said about you the other day. I was wrong. James was right about you– you really are a good guy."

Nadia nodded in agreement, and she punched the air with enthusiasm. "Yeah, and you can certainly kick ass! Pew pew pew!"

Keith felt heat spread over his cheeks and he grinned. "I'm glad he convinced you."

"No, _you_ convinced us, Keith."

"Yeah. And hey! We should totally hang out sometime– maybe kick it back in my house– I just got a brand new game we can play!"

"Uh, maybe later," said Keith, and he smiled as they walked away, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, and he almost balked– James' dads were standing right there! Fuck, he wasn't ready to meet the parents!

"Keith. We've heard so much about you from James," the one with white hair said, and Keith could not look away from his steely grey eyes. "Thank you so much for being there for him."

"It– It was no problem, sir. I mean, man. I mean– sir!" Fuck. He was already screwing this up!

Those kind eyes crinkled into a smile, and he was suddenly pulled into a hug. It was unexpected, but he welcomed the warmth, and he slowly wrapped his hands around the large torso. His dad smelled nice like James, too. Obviously– they lived together.

When he pulled away, he was greeted by his other dad, and he had thick framed glasses and brown, curly hair. A softer smile formed on his lips. "I'm glad I can finally meet the one James has been so talkative about. He really thinks highly of you, Keith. Thank you for saving our son."

Keith's heart fluttered in his chest, and he glanced to see James talking with his friends. How did he get so lucky? He'd had to bring him more flowers later.

"I like him a lot too…" He said, and he took the other's hand when he extended it.

He didn't expect to be pulled in close, and his eyes to glint mischievously behind those glasses. "Of course, I watch _everything_ , Keith. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

My god.

"Okay," Keith said instinctively, and James' dad pulled back, the soft smile returning to his face with a wink.

"I trust you, Keith. Now go run along with him– he's already been expecting you."

Keith couldn't run faster into his boyfriend's arms to give him a big kiss. He was finally where he belonged.

xxx

Keith was never a big fan of Christmas. Not ever since he was a child, as most of them were spent in the orphanage and he got less than appealing gifts every year. He knew the whole Santa thing was a sham anyway, because come on– only babies believed in that stuff. But as he looked around James' home– _his_ home, decorated with garland and ornaments and fake snow, he figured the holiday wasn't so bad after all.

A finger poked him in the ribs and he was pulled out of his wandering thoughts, turning to see Matt and Veronica come through the door with treats and champagne in their hands, Roni in a red dress and Matt in a turtleneck. He snickered when he saw what he was wearing.

"Nice sweater," he teased, and Keith looked down at the fuzzy green material decorated with too many pom-poms that imitated tree ornaments, or maybe Rudolph's nose.

"James got it for me, you ass," He scolded with a smack to his arm, but it didn't stop either of them from giggling, and Keith's face flushed.

"I can't believe you got settled with that sweet boy– I think he's turned you soft, Keith," commented Veronica, taking another sip from her champagne. 

Keith's face felt even hotter. "Whatever. I'm _not_ soft, and I could probably still kick your ass, Matt, so stop laughing."

He rolled his eyes at his snickering, and he scoffed. God, how did he ever have a relationship with that guy? He was embarrassed of himself.

James suddenly came out to greet the two guests and say hi to him, and he looked so adorable in his red cashmere sweater Keith could almost melt. When he spoke, his breath was minty, like he'd just eaten a candy cane.

"Hey, we're gonna take a group picture in ten. And look! Nadia brought your favorite."

He pulled up a marshmallow adorned with pretzels and an m&m to make it look like a reindeer, and Keith happily accepted when he popped it inside his mouth. James beamed at him, all rosy cheeks, and he said bye to their guests. Not before he kissed Keith on the cheek, of course.

By the time he was gone, Keith's ears were burning red and he didn't need to turn around to know that Matt and Veronica were staring at him.

"So precious…" He heard.

Keith only let out a groan, and he stuffed his face back into his drink. "Stay jealous, Matt!!"

When they were all settled around the couch for the picture, James snuggled to his side, and Keith remembered their first date all that time ago. He couldn't believe this was his life now– he had a warm home he was welcomed in, friends that cared about him, and a boyfriend he loved with all his life and more. He smiled for their picture, pulling James in close, and James took his hand tightly in his.

The rest of their evening was spent under the mistletoe, sharing kisses and each other's company long after everyone had gone home, and everything was, at last, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading my fic!  
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
